


He's a Morgan

by orionsuccs



Series: Homos on the Range [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, i wasnt gonna make them fuck in the first chapter but oops, ill add more tags but im bad, they live on a ranch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: arthur morgans very own beechers hope pretty much





	He's a Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> he aint an odriscoll. hes a morgan.
> 
> series name by my kieran stan mutual

The sun rose to the sound of the rooster. He bleated loudly in the chill morning air, night fog still settling. Kieran sat up in bed and stretched. Joints popped, and he groaned and yawned before getting up. He went to the kitchen and put some water on the stove for coffee. While it heated, he slipped his boots on and went outside to feed the family. 

He opened the door to the run of the chicken coop and threw some seed mix out onto the ground for them. He pumped some fresh water for them and put it inside before carefully stuffing any eggs he found in his loose coat pockets. Some were still warm. Can’t get any fresher than that, he supposed.

He went into the stable next and guided the horses out to the pasture, one by one. There was still some hay left out for them, but he threw a few extra squares over the fence before going back into the house.

The eggs were cleaned off quickly and put into a bowl on the counter that was filling up quickly. The water was boiling, so he finished making coffee and poured himself a cup. He left it on the stove to stay warm. He only cringed a little bit at the bitter taste of it. Arthur was better at making coffee. They had determined that a while ago.

He nearly spilled the hot liquid on himself when he heard two sets of hooves gallop into the homestead. He shot out the door with the biggest smile on his face to see Arthur riding a new mustang mare, with Buell following behind him. Arthur grinned at him before slowly sliding off the horse and petting her neck.

“Good girl. That was a long ride wasn’t it? You’re home now.”

“You’re back!”

“Was only gone a day! You miss me that much, Kieran?”

Arthur led the mare into the stable and put her in a stall. He fed her a sugar cube and patted the diamond in between her eyes. She snorted and took in her new surroundings. Kieran dragged Buell in and hitched him before taking his saddle off and starting to brush him off.

“I did miss you! I always miss you when you go off for more’n a day.”

Arthur came around Kieran and fed Buell a sugar cube too before popping one in his own mouth. His arms came to wrap around Kieran’s waist while he brushed the stallion’s strong shoulder.

“I buy those sugar cubes for the horses you know.” Arthur hummed.

“The horses won’t get jealous. ‘Sides, these aren’t as sweet as you anyway.”

Kieran laughed at the joke they both knew was stupid while Arthur pressed a kiss to his jaw and cheek. Buell huffed and Kieran waddled to his front because Arthur wouldn’t let go, and unhitched him. Buell happily trotted his way back into the pasture to leave them be.

Arthur squeezed him and spun him around, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Kieran smiled like a schoolgirl, and Arthur would normally tease him for it, but he had the same damn expression on his face now too. A little yelp was let out when Arthur lifted Kieran suddenly, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Arthur! What’re you doin’?!”

“I’m carryin’ my pretty husband inside.”

“I’m not done with chores!”

“You are for now.”

Kieran sighed and went limp over his shoulder like a sleeping child. He was put down in one of the kitchen chairs. Arthur went to pour himself some coffee.

“You didn’t have to make me none.”

“I made it for me, but you can have some, I guess…”

Arthur sat with his coffee. He hid his reaction to the bitter taste pretty well. Kieran reached across the table to hold his hand.

“I-I did miss you though. That new horse is beautiful, but did you have to stay gone for two days?”

Arthur chuckled and squeezed the hand in his. He pet his thumb over the knuckles there.

“Well, where I found the herd was a half a days ride away. Then I tried to break her the rest of the day. She ended up bucking me real good and getting away, so I set up camp. I was trackin’ her in the morning, but she had gone real far. Nearly took me into New Austin.”

“That far?! How was it only two days then?” Arthur laughed.

“Well, I found her eventually. Finally calmed her, broke her. After gettin’ her used to me for a bit, I ran her hard straight home without stopping.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to work her that hard. I missed you, but I could have lived for another day.”

“She was amazing though! Got me all the way here quick. Not the fastest we’ve had, but I think she can go for longer than any of ours. We’d get a good colt from her. Maybe let Buell have a girlfriend for once.”

Kieran snorted and got up. He stacked some logs into the stove and grabbed a bowl to scramble some of the fresh eggs in. Arthur sat back with his coffee, free hand on his knee, and watched Kieran work. The smaller was bad at making coffee, but he could cook. Arthur cooked for necessity not for flavor, he had been for years, so it ended up being a hard habit to break. Kieran said he wasn’t a good cook only because he didn’t know anything fancy, but what he could cook was good. They both knew it, and Arthur complimented it endlessly.

“Naw, never mind… Buell’s colt would be the meanest son of a bitch we ever raised.”

“He’s not mean! He’s just gotta get to know you.”

“Now he’s _my_ horse, and he’s gone and chose you because you got more carrots in your pocket!”

“I take care of him and give him treats. You ride him around and make him all dirty. Of course he likes me more.”

Kieran set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Arthur. He thanked him quietly and started to dig in. They held left hands over the table and ate in silence for a bit.

“Ran into someone while I was out too.” Kieran squeezed his hand.

“Good someone or bad someone?”

“Good. Nothin’ bad happened… It was Sadie. She’s bounty huntin’ now, and she said she could use a new horse soon. Bob’s gettin’ old on her. Wants him to retire.”

“Did you tell her about this?”

“Naw.... Of course I did, dumbass!” He said it with a laugh in his voice. “Like I’m not gonna tell our old friend that needs a horse that I raise horses…” 

Arthur shook his head. Kieran laughed and patted his hand while Arthur went back to eating.

“It’d be good to have some company. Don’t think me and her were quite friends when we all went separate ways.”

“Yeah, I think she trusted you because I did. You’d proved yourself well enough by then, but she couldn’t let it all go because of what them O’Driscoll’s did to her life.”

“I know… Is she stayin’? Should I make up one of the rooms for her?”

“Don’t think so. She seemed a little different. Like she’s kind of a lone wolf now. I’ll let her know she’s welcome at least.”

Kieran hummed and finished eating before clearing the table.

“Can I finish chores now?” 

Arthur hummed, stroked his beard like he really had to think about it. He sat back and his seat creaked beneath him. Kieran knew this silly thing he always did when he was about to try and be real funny.

“Sure, but I think a certain chore has gone… _neglected_ for a few days, darlin’.”

In the years after their first _encounter_ , Arthur had gotten a bit more suave. More confident. Damn near sinister really. Splayed out where he was, one arm on the table. He was turned so he could face Kieran proper. The smirk on his face was the least subtle part, and it was probably unintentional. More subtle, but absolutely intentional, was the twitch of his legs pulling slightly farther apart for his partners viewing pleasure. Kieran wished he’d had more to drink besides bitter coffee because now his throat was dry when he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Arthur…”

“Yes?”

He said it so innocently, which was wildly contrasted with the expression he wore. He patted one thigh lightly as if to say ‘come here’. Kieran did. 

His knees stung hitting the ground. Arthur hissed for him after hearing the thump they made. He leaned down, kissed his head softly before running his hand through Kieran’s hair. Kieran wasted no time. He’d been waiting for three days already, and he wasn’t about to wait a second more. Arthur’s belt went fast. There was a little fumbling with the buttons on his work pants.

“You really missed me.”

“O-of course I did!”

“We ain’t really gotta do this, Kier… I need to get cleaned up, and-”

“Don’t you dare, Arthur Morgan. I want you just like this.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head. His spurs jingled when he shifted. Kieran rubbed the denim-clad thighs in front of him and pushed them further apart. 

“You’re not leaving me again, sir. Not for a horse, and not for a bath.”

“Did you just call me sir?” Kieran nodded simply.

“Yessir, is there a problem?”

Arthur blushed and his jaw tensed. Kieran laid his head on his arms in Arthur’s lap and looked up at him. Arthur couldn’t look down at him for long, turning away with a little huff.

“Damn tease is what you are…”

“ _Me_?! You’re the one that carried me inside like I weighed nothing to you, and then sat here and spread your legs quite literally.”

Arthur cursed and dragged him up into his lap by the arms. He kissed him again and rubbed his head against the scruff on Kieran’s jaw.

“For real though. You ain’t doin’ that until I’ve had a bath. I smell like horse.” Kieran grinned dumbly.

“‘Bout as big as one too, from what I remember.”

Arthur laughed and bonked their heads together in lieu of a reply to his dumb joke. He stood, holding Kieran close. They stayed like that for a minute. The feeling of wanting to be around the other finally setting in properly. Arthur slid him down to the floor slowly but kept him close.

“I’m gonna set up a bath. You go finish your chores and then come join me.”

Kieran nodded and earned a kiss on the cheek before being pushed towards the front door. Arthur left him and disappeared into the bathroom. Kieran knew the bath would take a while to fill up, but he did his chores as quickly as possible anyways. He couldn’t run back and forth, for fear of spooking the horses, but he had a jog in his step at least.

Buell kicked one of the gates open to try and follow Kieran. If he hadn’t lured him back into the corral right then, Buell might have followed him right through the front door of the house. A couple times he had peeked his head through an open window and tried to snag a carrot or apple off the counter.

After an oatcake and a couple sugar cubes, Buell finally went off on his own and let Kieran run back inside. He saw Arthur heading back into the bathroom with a couple towels and what looked like Arthur’s own pair of pajamas and one of Kieran’s union suits. He slid into the bathroom before the door closed fully. Arthur chuckled at him and put the towels on a stool next to the tub and the clothes on another by a wardrobe they had in here. Arms hugged around Arthur’s middle before he even turned away from the wardrobe. They unbuttoned his shirt and pressed against the belly that became exposed.

“Still ain’t had a bath yet. And now we both smell like horse. The hell did Buell do?”

“He just wanted to give me a kiss.”

“Get in the bath, horse kisser.”

Kieran stayed where he was and pulled at Arthur’s pants once again.

“Can’t get in the bath with clothes on.”

Arthur sighed louder than necessary and spun around. He started to tug Kieran’s shirt off, a lot less elegantly than Kieran had done to Arthur’s. He tugged his pants down quick, and Kieran got a split second flashback to the gelding tongs. Really though it was kind of funny now. It probably wouldn’t have been funny if they actually got used though.

“You make me feel like a ragdoll sometimes.”

“Well, maybe if you did stuff on your own, I wouldn’t have to throw you around like one.”

Kieran knew he wasn’t the smallest guy ever, but Arthur really could just move him around so easy. Like it wasn’t even a thing to him. He blushed at that constant reminder of how much stronger Arthur really was than him. Arthur kneeled and lifted Kieran’s foot to get his boot off. He held Arthur’s shoulder before he lost balance.

“Didn’t say it felt bad. I’m fine with you throwin’ me around a little.” Arthur smirked.

“Don’t I know it, sunshine.” He pointed to the tub quick before tugging his own boot off. “Get in ‘fore I do throw you in.”

Kieran chuckled and slid in slow. It was nice and warm on his aching muscles. He’d been on his feet too long without rest. He tended to get a little more antsy when Arthur was gone. Even when he didn’t really overwork himself, he’d still strain something. He leaned forward, rubbing at his calf under the water with his eyes closed. 

Water sloshed behind him before he was carefully pulled back against Arthur’s midsection. He hummed quietly and leaned back against him. Arthur pet softly over his ribcage beneath the water. Arthur reached out of the tub for the soap and a small washing cloth. He lathered them together before rubbing the cloth along Kieran’s shoulders and back. The smaller’s head lolled forward, relaxed.

“You okay, Kieran?”

He hummed and nodded, gave Arthur’s leg a little pat underwater. Arthur hugged his waist and gave clingy kisses along his neck.

“Feels nice. Everything. The water and you and... I-I just missed you.”

“I’m here now. I can love you and throw you like a ragdoll all you want now.” Kieran laughed.

“Silly…”

“Come here.”

Arthur leaned over his shoulder and twisted Kieran’s head around, so he could kiss him proper. He twisted in the tub and held Arthur’s face in his hands. One of Arthur’s hands went to Kieran’s hip while the other splayed out lazy around the edge of the tub. Kieran pet the coarse hair on Arthur’s cheeks. He’d have to have Kieran trim him up later. It got a bit long those few days he was out.

God, Kieran made cute little noises when Arthur messed with him like this. He teased his fingers over Kieran’s side and his back. He clung to Arthur’s neck and let out soft little gasps into their kiss when he’s pressed just the right way. 

That always embarrassed him at first. When things were new and scary, and most of the time silence was necessary. It took months for both of them to be able to open up after they had constantly focused on being quiet. After they got used to it though, Arthur talked a lot more. Kieran was just noisy, and it drove Arthur nuts.

Neither of them had been extremely confident in the beginning either. There was a lot of questioning and hesitance. The first time Kieran found his gut and pulled Arthur about by the tie that had been around his neck, he nearly shouted. Concern or surprise or both?

But they were comfy now. Confident but relaxed. They didn’t need to put on a big show for the other if they didn’t feel like it. Though a lot of the time they felt like it and delivered magnificently.

They’d both learned a lot too. About a lot. They learned Kieran was unhappy with anything less than Arthur Morgan himself. They learned Arthur could properly lose himself when he was messed with just right. They learned Kieran could _not_ be bound in anyway for fun because he got reminded of starvin’ against that tree in camp. Arthur had even apologized for that eventually, but Kieran said he knew it hadn’t been personal. It wasn’t because it was him, it was just because he was _somebody_.

But they had learned a lot. About themselves and each other along with time. Kieran learned Arthur has a cute tender spot behind his ear he can always kiss and make him smile. Arthur learned that despite them bullying Kieran for so long, he liked getting talked down to. At least a little. In the heat of the moment once, Arthur had said something a little meaner than he realized, and it blew Kieran away.

They liked finding out stuff about the other. 

“Arthur, come on. P-please.”

He chuckled and pulled Kieran closer by the hips. Kieran’s hands went up into Arthur’s dark blonde locks while he hid against his neck. A weathered hand wrapped around the both of them under the bath water. It sloshed against the sides of the wooden tub when Kieran flinched. Arthur shushed him and dragged him in deeper, closer. Arthur moved and pressed them together gently but firmly. He felt Kieran’s abs flinch against his knuckles when he would gasp.

“What did we say about makin’ noise, Kier?”

 

“T-that, ah... that it’s okay.” Arthur hummed and kissed his shoulder.

“Ain’t no one gonna hear but me, beautiful. I wanna hear you.”

“Jesus, Arthur. Gonna kill me. Okay, fine, but go faster.”

Arthur chuckled and pet up Kieran’s spine that poked out no matter how much he ate. He held the scruff of his neck and stroked his pulse with his thumb. The hand in between them sped up a tiny bit, squeezed a little harder. Kieran groaned properly now and planted one hand on Arthur’s chest to feel the muscle there.

He loved holding Kieran like this. He felt the smaller man’s fist pound once, lightly, against his chest and heard his breathing pick up. The hand still in Arthur’s hair tugged harder until he was forced to look at the ceiling. He chuckled. Started rubbing the heel of his hand against Kieran’s muscle surrounding his shoulder blade.

“I’m not gonna buck you, sugar. Ease up.”

Kieran’s hand fell out of Arthur’s hair immediately. It gripped the edge of the tub behind Arthur instead. He grunted the tiniest bit and rubbed his scruff against the meat of Arthur’s neck. Arthur moved his hand down to the small of his back to try and still him. He shushed him again, pressed kisses to his neck and jaw.

“Arthur, please, I’m gonna come off soon.”

Arthur hushed him, called him a good boy, and pet his hair.

“Come on then, Kier. You’re okay. Finish off now.”

Arthur huffed and groaned on a particularly perfect shove of his hand. Kieran whimpered at the sound of him and held the wooden frame tighter. Hand and soul teetering on that perfect edge of frustration. He hummed and the vibration of it hit Kieran’s cheek through Arthur’s throat. Kieran hummed, high-pitched, back at the sound of it.

They both pushed a little harder now. Arthur’s legs braced in the water, so he could move his hips just the tiniest bit. Kieran was trapped, but he wiggled forward as much as he could. Arthur gave them one final hard tug and Kieran unraveled. He moaned out and clung to Arthur, arms slung around his shoulders.

“J-Jesus, Morgan.” 

He sighed heavily and nuzzled against his neck. Kieran gripped his hair again and twitched against him. Arthur let them go and pet along that bony spine. Soft hushes in Kieran’s ear and small nuzzles against his temple calmed him down.

“Attaboy... Wanna help me finish up here, handsome?”

Kieran nodded slowly. He always got a little drowsy after a “welcome home” session like this Arthur noticed. Arthur’s hand went back under the water, but Kieran pushed it away and grasped him alone.

“I-I want to.”

Arthur huffed and leaned back, putting his arms around the edge of the tub. 

“By all means…”

Kieran tucked a stray hair behind his ear before leaning in to kiss on Arthur’s chest. Arthur hummed and closed his eyes. Arthur was continually surprised at how soft Kieran’s hands stayed. They were a little rougher with the ranch work, but in comparison, Arthur’s own were like sandpaper.

Even more infuriating was that those soft hands knew just how to touch him. It wasn’t even another minute before Arthur was huffing and calling out the other man’s name. He seized forward with it and captured Kieran’s lips with his own. He made a small, surprised noise before melting into it. He planted his hands on Arthur’s chest and stayed like that. Arthur kissed him and held him close for awhile.

Until they heard a loud knock on the front door. Arthur sighed and stood up, giving Kieran a small kiss on the head. He toweled off quickly and pulled his long sleeping pants on. He pulled his trusty revolver out of the gun belt on the floor too, just in case.

He opened the door halfway, right hand and gun concealed behind the door in case he needed to shoot whoever was bothering them. But he didn’t.

Sadie smiled and fell into the doorway, giving him a strong hug around his neck.

“Arthur! Aw, yer wet! The hell?!”

Arthur laughed and relaxed. Hand moved to hold around the chamber instead of the grip, and he hugged her back, making good and sure his watery form got all over her nice clothes. She groaned and pushed at him like a little kid. It reminded him of John when they were younger.

He finally let her go and laughed. He placed the gun on the kitchen table and went to heat the coffee again. She closed the door behind her but lingered there.

“Didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

“Well, Bob collapsed. He’s fine! He ain’t dead! Just… really gettin’ there, y’know?” Arthur nodded.

“Yeah… Boadicea didn’t live quite as long as I’d have liked her to, poor thing. Gargoyle died in that shoot out years ago, y’know… Sit though. Make yourself comfortable, Miss Adler.”

“Sadie. You know I ain’t really been a ‘miss’ or an ‘Adler’ for awhile.”

“Yeah, I know. Hard habit to break… Sadie.”

Sadie’s hand shot to her holster when she heard a floorboard creak behind her. Kieran stood in the hallway in his half unbuttoned union suit. He gave her a small broken smile and a wave. She put her hands up in mock surrender.

“Sorry, force of habit. Good to see ya, O’Driscoll! Wow, never thought I’d say that…” Arthur put a warm cup of coffee in front of her.

“We killed all the O’Driscoll’s that day. Every last one. His name is Kieran D-”

“Morgan. K-Kieran Morgan.”

Arthur smiled and pulled out the closest chair for him. Kieran sat down with his arms on the table and twiddled his thumbs. A bigger hand rested over top of them to try and calm him. It didn’t really work, but he bounced his leg instead.

“Hey, sorry, I know you ain’t part of them, and never really was. I-I was hard on you ‘cause I was angry and full of hate. I know it wasn’t you that done all that to me.” She leaned to hold his shoulder and give him a reaffirming squeeze. “I was just… Aw, yer wet too! What the hell was y’all- Ohhh, ewww! And y’all _knew_ you had company coming soon!”

Arthur laughed. Kieran turned red and hid his face behind his arms on the table. 

“Not this soon, Sadie! Wasn’t expecting you for at least a day!”

Sadie groaned and shook the water off her hand before taking a sip of coffee. Kieran groaned too, and Arthur patted him on the back. He recovered slowly, sitting up straight again and rubbing the pink out of his cheeks before brushing his hair back.

“W-well it’s good to see you, Miss Sadie! I think we were both p-pretty pitiful when we first met.”

“Yeah…” She scuffed her boot under the table. “I was pitiful, then I was angry, and now I’m a tired bounty hunter. Imagine that! Little Miss Sadie Adler from her little ranch up in the mountains is a bounty hunter now. Time flies.”

Arthur stood and cleaned up their dishes from breakfast quickly. Kieran scrubbed at his still pink cheek before leaning on his hand against the table. Arthur grabbed a few beers out of their icebox and opened each before setting them on the table. He came around, behind Sadie, and pulled her hat off too. She only protested for a second before deciding she’d get comfortable.

“Take your coat off. Stay awhile.” 

Arthur said it sarcastically. She huffed and stood, pulling her bandolier over her head and then sliding her coat off. Arthur took both and hung them up together in their little open closet by the front door. He placed her hat on the small shelf above the rack too.

She had a handsome blue and gray patterned waistcoat over her white french collared shirt. She looked more colorful than Dutch now. She was still as small as Arthur remembered, maybe more muscle now, but that coat really gave her all her intimidating size.

“There, that must feel better.”

“Yeah, it does. Ain’t been out of it all in a few days.”

“You can use our bath if you want.” Sadie turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “I-I’d switch the water, Sadie!” She just laughed when Arthur tried to look away and scratch at the back of his head.

“Aw! Have I gotten you flustered, Morgan?!” He huffed and sat down while she kept laughing.

She sat and scooted forward, taking a chug of the beer that had been placed in front of her. Kieran and Arthur held hands at the corner of the table, and she only glanced at it. Arthur took a much needed drink and squeezed the hand in his. Sadie spoke again first.

“Y’know, John’s got a ranch south of here. Nearer to Blackwater.”

“Yeah, I heard. We’ve been corresponding, but me and Kier haven’t made the trip down.”

“Well, they haven’t bothered to come _up_ here neither!” Arthur laughed at Kieran.

“I guess you’re right.”

“If I’m between payin’ jobs sometime, I could watch the ranch for ya. You two could make the trip then.”

“Naw, I don’t want you doin’ that. Think you’d gut me, makin’ you do farm work. I still get flashbacks to the way you looked at Pearson when he tried to make you do cookin’ work.”

“You ain’t Pearson. And I’ve had my own ranch, may I remind you! I owe you so much. I’d be happy to watch the place for a few days.” Arthur sighed.

“C’mon, Arthur!” Kieran squeezed his hand. “We’ve never been able to leave like that since we got all the animals! We could hook Buell and Branwen up to the wagon and go down there. It’d be fun!”

“Alright! I’ll… I’ll think about it, okay?”

Really Arthur had made up his mind the instant he saw Kieran so excited. He only got that worked up over a new foal or some perfect horse feed he made or a random insect he found or… Okay, maybe it didn’t take a lot to get Kieran excited, but the kid was so damn cute doing it. So lost in thought, Arthur didn’t hear Kieran tell Sadie “that means ‘yes.’”

They all talked a bit longer, drank their beers, laughed. Sadie avoided Arthur’s questions about if she’s got a new man friend or not. Just saying she didn’t have time for that, but she never fully answered. She poked fun at them holding hands as often as possible like a couple of teens. Kieran tried to pull away, getting all embarrassed, but Arthur pulled him right back in and kissed his hand for good measure. Arthur and Sadie laughed at how red he turned, but it was all in good fun.

After a bit, Kieran put some work pants on, and Arthur finally put on a shirt. They showed Sadie around, re-introduced her to Buell who just gave her a huff, but gladly took the hay she offered. A couple of the farm cats followed them around the ranch. They didn’t have names and they weren’t really _theirs_ , but they took care of the mice, and Arthur threw them scraps every so often.

“This a real good place you got goin’ here! Your own little paradise I’d say!” Arthur smiled.

“We’re proud of it.” They made their way back inside to sit in front of the empty fireplace.

“Sadie, you’re welcome to stay here. We’ll make the guest room up for ya. When’s the last time you slept in a real bed?”

“Hey! I splurge on them fancy hotel beds every once in awhile! But I guess it has been a bit… Sure, I’ll stay, but just for a day or two! I don’t wanna be in your hair too long.”

“Sadie, we went through so much together. I don’t think I’d get tired of you if you tried.”

“Well, god knows I’ve been trying!!” Arthur punched her shoulder, and she laughed.

“I’m gonna set up your room, Miss Adler. If you’ll excuse me.” 

Arthur tipped his invisible hat before he got up to leave. Kieran curled in on himself a little once he was alone, but Sadie just slid right over to him, ignoring his signs of anxiety. She threw her arm over the back of the couch behind him.

“Y’all gonna get married?”

“E-excuse me?!”

“Well, ya already took his last name, at least spiritually. I was just wondering if y’all were gonna tie the knot.”

“I-I don’t… We’ve talked about it. We have rings, even if it isn’t… official.” Kieran fidgeted with the ring on his hand.

“Why ain’t it official?”

“‘Cause it ain’t legal in West Elizabeth, M-Miss Sadie!”

“Well, naw, but there’s other places. No laws in the frontier... We could track Swanson down to officiate! Long as I get to be best man.” She patted herself on the chest proudly.

“I-I have a feeling Arthur would want John to be the best man.”

“Ain’t y’all gonna have two best men?”

“I-I don’t know! Is that how it works? Miss, I don’t even really know how normal marriage ceremonies work, so ours seems a bit overwhelming. W-we’re comfortable where we are right now.” Sadie shrugged and leaned back, giving him space.

“Alright, I was just wondering. Don’t get yer knickers in a twist, Kieran.”

“I-I appreciate the sentiment though. Really, I do. It’s just not... somethin’ on our minds right now.”

She nodded and patted his shoulder before scooting away a little to try and make him a little more comfortable. He did relax, while Sadie poked at all their silly knick knacks on the end table. Arthur came back and messed up Kieran’s hair first.

“Room’s set up, Sadie.”

She just hummed. Arthur came around and sat next to Kieran, throwing his arm behind his shoulders just like Sadie had done to him before. Kieran leaned into him and slung an arm across his middle like Sadie wasn’t even there to see them. Arthur dipped his head down to press a little kiss against Kieran’s fuzz-covered cheek.

“Yer warm, big guy.” Arthur hummed.

“You cold?”

He held Kieran’s hand against his belly like he was trying to warm it up. Kieran shook his head and held Arthur’s hand back.

“I’m fine. You’re just my personal fireplace.” 

Arthur chuckled and pressed his cheek to the crown of Kieran’s head. Kieran smiled the tiniest bit and leaned against him more. They both settled in like that and closed their eyes. Arthur only peaked one eye open when he heard a floorboard creak and saw Sadie had turned to them and had a big dumb smile on her face.

“Y’all are as smitten as Abigail and John.” 

Kieran turned red again and just buried his face against Arthur. He chuckled and pet his back to sooth him.

“Yeah, but we’re both cute, unlike that Marston fella.” Sadie laughed.

“Sure if you say so.” Sadie shrugged. “Knew my husband was handsome, but besides that, I ain’t got a clue what attractive is. ‘Sides myself o’ course.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t used to think it, but nowadays I know I’m handsome, even if it’s tough for me to understand some days. And Kieran’s about the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen… at least after he proved himself he was.”

Sadie shrugged again and stood. Kieran was still hiding his pink cheeks, but he peeked out to see her. She went to the closet Arthur had put her stuff in and grabbed it.

“I’m gonna head to the store quick and come back. Y’all can have another minute alone.”

“Ride safe, Miss Adler. We’ll be here when you get back.”

She tipped her hat and walked out of sight. They heard the front door close. A few moments passed before Arthur absolutely manhandled Kieran back against the couch to give him a searing kiss. Kieran only got out a small squeak before he melted between Arthur’s arms. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck above him, but he turned his head. Arthur took it as an invitation to that pale throat beneath him.

“A-Arthur, we already…”

“A man can’t just kiss on his cute little beau now? What’s next? I can’t wolf whistle when you’re changing clothes?”

Kieran laughed and beat Arthur’s chest once. He shook his head, but went back to grab a hold of Arthur’s hair.

“We a-are _not_ doing anything here though. Sadie could come back at any time, and-”

“I’m not lookin’ for that. I just wanted to love on you a little, Kier… Please?”

Puppy eyes didn’t really work on a man as gruff as Arthur Morgan, but it still won Kieran over. He rolled his eyes and huffed once.

“Fine, but nothing else!”

Arthur smiled.


End file.
